


Sweet like frosting

by ermengarde



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermengarde/pseuds/ermengarde
Summary: Mikey wants to cheer up Gerard. With cake. Even though that means using the stove...Frank is cynical.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	Sweet like frosting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/gifts).



> For aka, who could probably also do with some cake <3

"You seriously want to bake?" Frank sounds incredulous.

"Mmmh hmmm." Mikey nods. He does. He knows he doesn't have the best track record in the kitchen, but he read this thing where you can get a box mix and, like, doctor it with extra eggs and shit like that, and box mixes are supposed to be easy, right? Also he's learned from the last time and he's asked Frankie for help with the stove.

"Why though, MikeyWay?" 

"Because it's Gee. And he's sad, and he likes cake." Mikey thinks it should be easy to understand. Gerard's having a tough time right now. He's got this commission that he's working on, but the client's a fucking nightmare and he's just had to scrap this amazing, huge canvas. It sucks and Gerard deserves some sweet tasty goodness to make him feel a little better.

Frank shrugs."Okay. So. What kind of cake?"

Mikey's always liked funfetti, liked that it can look so plain from the outside if it's got white frosting on it, and then the inside is full of bursts of color. When he thinks of Gerard, he thinks of bright colors, of art scattered around him like creative snow, it's kind of perfect. "Funfetti, like from a box but.... Umm special?"

"You're special, Mikey Way" Frank says. sticking out his tongue.

Mikey ignores Frankie being a sarcastic ass. Mikey is the better person.

Of course, they don't have any cake pans. Or measuring cups. Or, well, anything, but when they get to the store they find out that the good thing about box mixes is that they tell you exactly what to buy, except for the two eggs and the butter the article said to swap in. It also said to swap out the water with Milk, but the butter's already a lot of dairy if he wants Frankie to eat it, so he figures that he'll just use the water. The store has a lot of different box mixes and frosting, and Mikey doesn't know what makes one better than another. After standing, staring, for fifteen minutes Mikey gives up and just picks the ones that he remembers a friend's mom using when they were at school. Her food had been okay, so he figures she probably knew how to pick an okay cake or whatever.

With the box mix and the measuring cups and the cake pans and everything it costs, like, thirty bucks, but Mikey figures that they can use some of the things again, and anyway, Gee's worth it. 

After he's been in the kitchen for nearly an hour and Frank's told him the eight billion things he's done wrong... Mikey thinks that maybe Gee would prefer a cup of coffee or something instead. Uhg. Mikey's never been so _hot_ , there's like sweat dripping off the end of his nose practically, and they still have to wait for the timer to go off and then the cake to cool down and then the _frosting_. Mikey shudders with dread.

It turns out, after Frankie's pronounced the cake cool enough, that Mikey doesn't actually suck at frosting - like, there's a moment where it gets all sticky and pulls crumbs off of one of the bits, but he just spoons more on and kind of flattens it out and it looks pretty much like he saw it in his head.

"Huh, I guess you got some of that Way artistic talent, Mikey." Franks appraising his cake like he's some kind of county fair judge or some shit, and Mikey feels kind of smug.

"How could you ever doubt me, Frankie?"

Frank snorts. "Have you thought about how you're going to carry it?"

Mikey is an excellent baker, froster and problem solver. He can work this out...

Fuck.

Mikey is a _master_ problem solver. Mikey calls Ray. 

Ray is totally awesome (and also he has a van), and not only does he fashion a special protective cake box from recycled pizza boxes, duck tape and paper towels (mostly to stop the cake, like, absorbing the pizza essence or whatever), but he also gives them a ride over to Gee's place, driving so slowly, so carefully that Mikey could probably have walked faster, but the cake doesn't get bumped or dropped, and Mikey thinks Ray deserves a medal. Plus Frankie gets to hang out of the window and yell at all the assholes who keep blaring their horns at them. It's always good when Frank gets his frustration at the world out in non destructive ways.

Frank insists on _running interference_ between the van and Gee's apartment. That mostly seems to consist in Frank pinballing from one side of Mikey to the other, talking into his collar and generally pretending to be a secret agent or some shit. It's fucking hilarious, but Frank comes a little too close to knocking the cake right out of Mikey's arms onto the ground, and Mikey breathes a sigh of relief when they make it to the front door. Once Gee's seen it, Mikey doesn't care what happens... Gee just has to see it first.

Mikey doesn't usually knock, he's got a key, has _always _had a key, but this feels like it should be a knocking kind of occasion.... Of course, Mikey doesn't have a spare hand, so he has to kind of kick, instead, but whatever, it's not like Gee can see him doing it. It's a respectful knock-like kick.__

__

__"Hey Mikes, did you lose your.... Oh. What's this?" Gee makes grabby fingers at the cake box._ _

__

__"Mikey b _aaaaaaaaaah_!" Frankie starts yelling and then Ray grabs him and puts a hand over his mouth._ _

__

__"It's a present." Mikey says._ _

__

__"A present! For _me_." Gerard literally claps. It's always been super rewarding to give things to Gerard, at least when he's not right down at the bottom of a brain hole, Gee's always responded to knowing that someone else has been thinking about him. _ _

__

__Mikey kind of thrusts the cake box at Gerard. "Hold the bottom until you get it on a table."_ _

__

__"Uh...." Gee kind of staggers backwards, but he takes the box and successfully ferries it over to the kitchen counter. Mikey kind of holds his breath while Gerard opens the top._ _

__

__"Oh, is this from the bakery near...." Gerard starts._ _

__

__"I made it." Mikey peeks in the box and lets out a silent sigh of relief. It still looks perfect._ _

__

__"You _made_ it?" Gerard looks unflatteringly shocked._ _

__

__"Frankie supervised. It won't poison you or anything."_ _

__

__"I never. Mikey! I didn't think.... Mikes, it looks, like..." Gerard waves his hands around. "It looks like a professional made it. It's _amazing_."_ _

__

__Mikey smiles. He's pretty sure no professional ever used a franken-pizza-box to carry their cakes around, but it does look kinda like someone else, someone _competent_ made it. "You should, like, cut it, before Frankie knocks it over."_ _

__

__"You knock over _one_ Thanksgiving pie and suddenly every baked good is in danger!" Frank gripes, but he's griping from the other side of the kitchen, so, like, whatever. _ _

__

__It takes Gerard about five minutes to unearth a, like, sharpish knife from the bottom of the sink and wash it and Ray hovers protectively the whole time. Mikey isn't super worried, Gee's such a coward about needles and shit, of _course_ he's not going to cut himself. _ _

__

__Mikey isn't holding his breath while Gerard cuts the cake. He really isn't, he's just... breathing slowly, that's all._ _

__

__Gerard has kind of a hard time getting the first slice out, but when he finally does it looks just like Mikey wanted it to when he first thought of baking a cake in the first place. Mikey smiles to himself._ _

__

__"Ooooooh, I fucking love funfetti Mikes, this is awesome." Gerard takes a huge fucking bite and grins at Mikey as he chews. "This is so good!" Gee spits crumbs as he's speaking. "You could fucking do this shit professionally."_ _

__

__Mikey doesn't want to bake for a job or anything, but when he steals a bite from Gerard's slice the cake is... fucking good. Like, it tastes like _cake_ it's fucking _cake_. Maybe he could, like, make birthday cakes or something for people he likes. That wouldn't suck. _ _


End file.
